Lynchwood
Lynchwood is a town in Borderlands 2 themed after towns of America's "wild west". The sheriff of Lynchwood is the cruel girlfriend of Handsome Jack. There are skag-riders patrolling outside the town and bandits appear in high concentrations within the town itself. There are western-themed missions to do, like robbing a bank, duelling at noon on the main street, and blowing up a train. There are also a few ECHO recorders detailing some of Axton's past. Unlike most of Borderlands 2, Lynchwood is level-scaled to the level of the characters in the game. In Normal mode this effect is capped at Level 30, with its highest level inhabitant spawning at Level 32, and in True Vault Hunter Mode the enemy level range starts at 45 and increases to the game's maximum level. Inhabitants Allies *Dukino Common Enemies *Bandits *Rats *Skags **Armored Skag (ridden by Sheriff's Posse or Rat) *Sheriff's Posse Notable Enemies *Deputy Winger *Dukino's Mom (during Demon Hunter) *Sheriff of Lynchwood *Mad Dog Points of Interest Death Row Refinery This is near the Grinders and shares its enemies. It has conveyor belts on a slight incline which are essentially the stairs of this area. The only importance of this area is in the mission 3:10 to Kaboom where a detonator is used to detonate a minecart. Various rats populate the area, and one in particular, Mad Dog, can be found at the top of the conveyor belts. Gunslinger's Corner Gunslinger's Corner is a dusty street at the end of a mine tunnel near Main Street. A number of tightly packed buildings line the street on each side, and an elevator at the end accesses higher ground. A weapon vendor can also be found at the end near the elevator. The Sheriff of Lynchwood and Deputy Winger roam outside the local sheriff's office in the middle of Gunslinger's Corner after the mission Showdown has been accepted, and will appear in the company of a posse of marshals. Main Street The Main Street of Lynchwood runs parallel to the rail tracks that run through the town. A large number of marauders take residence here among a few other bandits, and will emerge from their homes when any Vault Hunters draw near. There is also a bank, a clinic (which is never seen open), and a small cage at the back containing Dukino. Old Mine A largely empty cavern which is accessed by way of an elevator, and the original (and eventually, permanent) residence of Dukino. The Old Mine is also home to Dukino's Mom, during the mission Demon Hunter. The Grinders The Grinders is filled with machines used for smashing rocks, probably to mine for eridium. This area is right next to the Deathrow Refinery and shares many enemies with it. There are numerous rats in the area as well as armored skags. Missions *3:10 to Kaboom *Animal Rescue *The Bane *Demon Hunter *Breaking the Bank *Showdown Notes *At a point where the exit corridor from the train station is at its lowest, the hit box of a character model can intersect with the hit box of the train model passing below causing an instant respawn when players stop to investigate the two ammunition crates there. *Access past the electrified barrier at the end of the upper level of Gunslinger's Corner is by way destroying a circuit breaker on the lower level, in a small shack to the left of the main street on the lower level. Power cables are visible connecting the electric field to the circuit breaker. It is possible to shoot the breaker from the upper level as it is thick enough that its hitbox sticks out past the corner of the wall it's mounted on, or a rocket landing on the floor can hit it with splash damage. *In one of the Sheriff's "PSA's," she denounces rumors of Lynchwood becoming as civilized as Opportunity. However, the subtitles read "Hyperion City," instead of "Opportunity," since Hyperion City was the original name for it. *Axton's ECHO Recordings can be found throughout the area. Trivia *Over an announcement in Lynchwood, Deputy Winger will talk about the Sheriff's 283 laws with the punishments being death. This is a reference to Hammurabi's Code, an ancient system of laws developed by the leader Hammurabi that consisted of 282 laws. Contrary to popular belief, Hammurabi's Code was mainly civil code, and was no harsher than any similar code in existence up to and throughout the 20th century. Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Last Train to Nowhere *Look Ma, No Hands *That's Impossible, Even for a Computer *Duel of Death *Do or Die References *Urban Explorer achievement *Cult Of The Vault Challenge See Also Media BL2 Lynchwood Cult of the Vault Guide BL2 Lynchwood Weapon Chests Guide fr:Lynchwood ru:Линчвуд uk:Лінчвуд